


Let Me Live

by french_baguette



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :/, Alternate Universe, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Dadza, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I AM PUMPED FOR THIS STORY, More tags in the future, Mostly Fluff, Other characters will appear, Philza is the best, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is a dick at first, Who made me a princess AU, and tommy will bite you to survive, lets see, no beta we die like tommy in this story, no last names because thats complicated :((, uh what else, wilbur is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_baguette/pseuds/french_baguette
Summary: When Tommy gets reincarnated into a life where he dies by his brother's orders on his 18th birthday, he doesn't have much of an option on what to do. But if changing how the story goes is what it takes for him to survive, then goddamn is Tommy gonna do it.A Who Made Me A Princess AU of our favorite British child.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Let Me Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kinda new here :)  
> I'm going to post the 1st chapter only since I'm kinda busy right now but I'll definitely get to it in the future! Normally I'd wait until I had at least written down the ending of the story, but seeing as the original webtoon isn't over, who knows?
> 
> Anyways, I recognize that nothing of this story is entirely original. The characters are their own people, and the story belongs to Plutus who wrote the original WebNovel. The artist of the Webtoon is Spoon. All credits of WMMAP belongs to them and them alone.
> 
> Have fun with this oneshot!

_Tommy knelt in front of the king, crying his heart out. He had tried so desperately to be loved, to be accepted and yet the king, Technoblade, had simply refused._

_“What do you want me do to? Do you want me to be more like Wilbur? Is that it?” Tommy cried out. Tears were rushing down his face, landing on the cold floor. He was begging, this was his one last chance for even a crumb of affection. Why did it have to be him? Philza told him Technoblade would come around eventually, but when? “Tell me, I’m your brother too!”_

_“You fool. I never once thought of you as my brother.” Tommy’s heart froze. From his teary gaze, he looked up at Technoblade, his older brother. His eyes had no warmth in them, just an icy cold gaze that made Tommy cry harder._

_“Why?! I did everything I could possibly do! Please! Please just give me a chance! I was by your side far longer than him!” He grabbed Technoblade’s pants, pleading for even a slim chance of a family._

_Technoblade remained silent as he moved away from Tommy’s reach. He turned around, ready to leave the room. Techno heard Tommy sob even harder. All his crying were starting to annoy the king._

* * *

Tommy blinked his eyes open. _What was that? Why’d I dream of that story?_

“The baby’s awake!” Suddenly, multiple maids came in to check up on him. One of them checked his diapers ( _which was embarrassing by the way_ ), another one fed him some milk ( _sweet!_ ), and the others brought him some shiny stuff.

“Here little one. These could be your toys until the budget is back up.” One of them said.

 _These are just balls though? What am I supposed to do with them you bitch?_ Tommy stared down the maid who said that before looking at the balls. _Whoa it’s real gold, holy shit!_ He sees himself reach out for the gold, determined to keep them hidden for a long time.

Tommy honestly had no idea what was going on. One minute he went to bed after a long day of work, and the next he woke up as a baby who’s apparently royalty. _Though, I’m not particularly in any rush to get back now am I?_ It’s not like he left anyone behind. He was an orphan who lived alone the moment he could leave the orphanage.

Looking back, he did take some sleeping pills. Maybe he overdosed? Tommy didn’t really know, nor did he care. Don’t get him wrong, he overdosing was definitely an accident but again, he didn’t really have anything to live for back then.

“I’m really sorry about them Tommy. This place doesn’t really have the best track record so the other maids want to leave as fast as possible. It’s nothing against you, I promise. Here, let me bring you some of the toys they left behind.” Oh, he didn’t notice they left. Eh whatever.

The baby focused on what the lady was bringing. They weren’t really toys, just shapes. Though, Tommy isn’t complaining, it’s made of _gold._ While admiring them, he noticed that the crib was also made of gold. Tommy had no idea where he was or what happened, but he wanted gold and he wanted more. “M–” _Fuck he was a baby._

“What was that? Did you say something? Can you say Niki? That’s my name! Niki, your loyal handmaiden.” The maid gushed. _Niki._ Well Tommy had to admit, having a handmaiden sounded pretty dope.

“Ni!!”

“Oh you are adorable! Don’t worry, even if no one else will love you, I will always be here with you.” _Huh?_

* * *

Time passed by quickly and Tommy was now 3 years old. At first, only Niki seems to take actual care of him but overtime, he managed to sway the other maids into loving him. _Damn right they love me. I’m amazing._ Regardless, it’s not like he cared about the other maids. Only Niki cared for him from the start, the rest can go fuck off.

“Ni!” _Where the fuck is she?_ It was now afternoon and Niki promised him they would walk around the gardens together. He decided to check the front but along the way he overheard some of the maids gossiping along the hall.

“Isn’t that the royal guard? The one that’s always with the king?”

“What’s he doing here? Oh god the time has come, he’s here to capture and imprison all of us!”

“That’s the king’s right hand man! Oh dear, I hope he didn’t come for the prince.”

 _The king? That bastard?_ Tommy had been growing up in this mansion, the Ruby Mansion some maids called it, for as long as Tommy had lived in this world. And during those 3 years, not once did he see or hear the king at all. _What a dirty bitch. Leaving a baby as cute as this all alone._ Oh well, Tommy didn’t mind. He had Niki after all.

When he reached the front door, he saw a blond guy with a bucket hat of all things through the window. “I don’t particularly care where he ends up as long as it’s a good place. If he wishes to stay here, then he’ll stay here. I’ll make sure of it. I just want to know how he’s doing.” The blondie said

“Oh please. After 3 years of radio silence from you and the royal majesty, you suddenly visit? I call bullshit.” _Niki, if the maids are right then that’s the king’s right hand man! You spoke up to him for my sake? Niki you’re the best!_ Tommy felt himself tear up a bit.

“You’re right. The king may not care, but I do. And not visiting for 3 years is on me. But please, just let me know. Is the young prince happy? Have you been taking good care of him?” Bucket Hat asked.

It was then that Tommy decided to come out and greet the stranger. He seemed sorry enough for not visiting and he didn’t really know anything of the outside world so it seemed unfair for him to be angry at the guy.

“Ni? Who’s that?”

“Tommy?” They both moved to look at me. “What are you doing here? Get back inside.” _I’m here because you promised me a walk you dummy._

Instead of doing what she said, he looked to the blond guy. He was wearing a green robe and the bucket hat, plus something grey-ish on his back. “Who you?”

The blond guy looked surprised when the child spoke, then he had the most heartwarming look on his face. He knelt down before answering, “I’m Philza mate. What’s your name?”

 _Whoa, I’m pretty sure he could make grown men cry just by looking at them sadly._ “Tommy!” He pointed to himself.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you your Highness.” Philza smiled. “How are you so far? Have the maids been treating you well?”

“Mhm! Especially Ni!” Tommy beamed. He could see Niki smiling at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I’m glad. I have to leave now your Highness. But please remember, me not visiting you is something I never have and never will decide for myself.” Niki rolled her eyes. _Was Philza really that bad? He seemed like such a genuine person that it would be a shame if he turned out to be a dick._ Philza stood up and turned to leave.

“Bye-bye Mister Phil!” Tommy waved. Philza turned to wave back but he didn’t stop on his way. It was then that Tommy notices Philza had wings. He wanted to ask about them but Niki seemed eager for a change of topic.

Niki soon took him outside to the garden. Tommy wasn’t really paying attention much, too distracted to enjoy the walk. Looking back, the name Philza sounded really familiar. Niki too now that Tommy thinks about it. But he didn’t know anyone in his previous life, and he’s three years old right now.

_Tommy stood in the crowd completely invisible as Wilbur knelt in front of the king. Everyone was talking about the blond, about how the king didn’t even acknowledge his existence the entirety of the ball. However, the king looked at Wilbur with interest and not soon after he was introduced, the king invited him to a private room to talk. The two then left, leaving Tommy abandoned and alone._

Oh, that’s where Tommy remembered the name. Those two were characters in the book Tommy had read before he woke up here as a baby. He thought about the story, remembering it was cheesy. _Ah that’s right._

The story’s protagonist is Wilbur Soot. He was raised by a duke; Eret, and his son; Fundy. However, they weren’t Wilbur’s real family. His real family consisted of his brother, Technoblade, and Tommy. Technoblade was the cold-blooded king of the Antarctic Empire who killed everyone who previously lived in the Ruby Mansion. Tommy was his youngest brother who Technoblade assigned to live in the Ruby Mansion his entire life. Now, when Wilbur was 18 years old, Eret presented him to Technoblade to introduce him as his younger brother. Technoblade didn’t particularly care for Wilbur at first, but Wilbur was a charming bright young man. He was determined to form a close bond with the king, and eventually he succeeded. Soon, Technoblade announced that Wilbur would be the heir for the throne. However, at a party, Wilbur was poisoned and Tommy was blamed. Of course, Tommy was innocent. He had helped Wilbur adjust to the ways of the palace and the two were rather close. However, Technoblade didn’t care and sent Tommy to be hanged before his trial even finished. Tommy died on his 18th birthday. The book ends with Tommy being declared innocent and Technoblade not giving an ounce of regret. Wilbur though, felt guilty but was comforted by his new family.

 _What an asshole!_ If Tommy was actually the youngest brother in the family, he was fucked. Tommy in the book grew up all alone aside from the maids in the palace, so he ended up being fragile. He was gloomy compared to Wilbur who was bright and sunny. Tommy first met Technoblade on his 9th birthday after being drawn to the noises and lights in the king’s palace. The king didn’t have any regards for the child, staring down at him coldly but to the young child, he was amazed. Ever since then, the boy strived to be loved by Technoblade but ultimately failed and was killed exactly 9 years later.

 _Fuck I have 6 years before meeting that asshole._ Tommy didn’t want to die. He had lived a poor life before, but now he had gold and maids and a title, no matter how empty it was. Tommy wasn’t about to let some dickbag of a king end his life, no sire. _I’m going to leave as soon as possible! I’ve done it before I can do it again!_

He planned on stashing some gold for money somewhere hidden and taking it with him when he leaves. Tommy isn’t going to die, he’ll make sure of it himself.


End file.
